


Midnight Snack

by soft_bucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Mpreg, One Shot, Oral, Pregnant Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis accidentally wakes Harry up in the middle of the night because he wants brownies. Harry helps him out with the brownies. Harry won't let him have the batter because it could make him and the baby sick. But Louis wants something in his mouth and Harry's dick will just have to do instead.</p><p>
  <a href="http://www.wattpad.com/story/14718974-midnight-snack-larry-stylinson-mpreg-smut%20">~Spanish Translation~</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> A blow job wasn't supposed to be in there, but bam! It happened.

There was a clatter in the kitchen and further silence. Harry already knew it was Louis who had woken him up from sleep. Harry was the type of person who couldn't go back to sleep immediately after being woken up. So the younger boy rolls over in bed and lands on his feet on the soft carpeting. After standing still for a second to feel more awake, he quietly pads into the kitchen where of course Louis was.

"Lou? What was that?" Harry mumbles as he rubs his eyes with the back of his hands.

Louis turns around with an expression on his face that read 'oops.'

"Sorry. She knocked something over." Louis puts a hand on his six months distended stomach.

"Why are you in the kitchen love?" Harry asks quietly, walking over to where Louis was turned back to the kitchen counter.

"So I had a dream right? Where there was like a talking lady bug in the rain forest and you were chopping through the big leaves and stuff. And then it started singing that disco song about seeing the light and it started raining chocolate. And I woke up wanting to cry and wanting brownies."

Harry smiles because of course that's something Louis would dream about.

"I can help. So you don't knock anything else over." Harry smiles, lightly hip checking him.

"'S not my fault Haz. You're the one who got me pregnant." He frowns, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

"Louis. I was just kidding. Don't cry, please?" Harry thumbs over the smaller boy's cheeks, wiping away the few tears that escapes.

"'M sorry. It's nothing. I always want to cry or be happy or be mad. Stupid hormones." Louis sniffles, managing to smile at Harry who smiles back in relief.

Harry pours the oil and water into the brownie mix with the exception that Louis gets to crack the eggs into the bowl and mix it. When it's thoroughly mixed, Harry pours it into a silicone pan and puts it into the oven. Louis reaches  out for the batter coated bowl and spoon but Harry drops it into the sink before he can get it.

"Haz, why'd you do that?" Louis pouts.

"It has raw egg and you could get sick. Especially since you're pregnant." Harry informs him.

"But I want something. In my mouth. Brownie mix." He frowns.

That's become one of Louis' things since he's gotten pregnant. He always has the need to have something in his mouth. Even going as far as having a finger in his mouth at times and sucking on it.

"No Louis." Harry says flatly as he sets the timer on the stove for thirty minutes.

Louis purses his lips for a moment with furrowed eyebrows before his hands find themselves on Harry's hips at the elastic waistband of his grey joggers. He tugs downwards and they fall to the floor, pooling around Harry's ankles.

"Louis.  What're  you doing?" Harry asks even though he knows when Louis kneels on his knees, face level with Harry's crotch.

"I want something in my mouth. This could work." Louis says nonchalantly as he wraps one of his small hands around Harry's length to tug him to full hardness.

When Harry is hard and leaking pre-cum at the head of his dick, Louis licks his pink lips and wraps his mouth around the most sensitive part first; the head. He sucks lightly on the head, drawing a couple more drops of the sweet clear liquid  out of Harry before placing kitten licks along the shaft; especially  taht  vein that was a sensitive spot for Harry. He slowly lowers himself down halfway down his cock, pumping what isn't in his mouth with his small, dainty hand. He goes slow like that for a couple minutes before deciding that things can move along and slides lower and lower until his lips are stretched obscenely around the  erect member and his nose is just barely touching Harry's pelvis where hair would grow if Harry doesn't like to be clean shaven.

Harry can feel the older man's throat clenching and  un-clenching  around his cock but it doesn't bother Louis because he's gotten deep  throating  down to the t by now.

He pulls off in a smooth motion before sliding all the way back down in just as smooth a motion. He continues like that until Harry is moaning above him and reflexively bucks his hips forwards. Louis gags for a second and pulls off.

"I-I'm sorry." Harry breathes.

"No. Do it. 'S not like I have to sing tomorrow." Louis says, looking up at the green eyed boy who is biting his soft plush red lips at how hot this is.

So Harry puts his hand in Louis hair and guides him back to his dick, letting him resume what he was doing before he bucks his hips forwards. He continues like that, fucking into Louis' warm, wet mouth until he can feel that pleasurable build of pleasure in the depths of his stomach. After a few more thrusts, Harry is coming, hot and  deep into Louis' throat and he just takes it, swallowing whatever got in his mouth. A little dribbles out the corner of his stretched mouth and when Harry pulls out from his parted lips, he swipes it off with his index finger and sucks the white liquid off of his finger. Harry groans at that and pulls his sweats back up (he went commando) and washes his hands, seeing that there was two minutes left on the timer.

He grabs two pot holders that his mum gave to him and pulls the hot pan out of the oven, letting it cool down for a few minutes before cutting two squares; one for him and one for Louis.

Louis doesn't bother eating it in the kitchen. Instead he happily tromps back upstairs while taking small nibbles from the still warm brownie.

And even though Harry falls back to sleep an hour later with brownie crumbs in their bed, he fell asleep with his pregnant lovable idiot of a boyfriend tucked into his side. And that somehow makes everything alright.

**Author's Note:**

> This is to tide you over while I work on finishing my Marcel (who is Harry)/Louis one shot. I'm working on the next chapter of rule breakers; yay!


End file.
